


B*tch

by DarkDrabblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Name-Calling, bitch shaming, gratuitous use of the word bitch, jesse is the juke champion of the world, this is why you should check your facts when you get news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: You're jealous of McCree always getting the great missions. And when he takes another one that belonged to you, you can't help but insult him behind his back. Look's like he's going to have to teach you who's really in charge.





	B*tch

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break between commissions because [**this**](http://spearfrost.tumblr.com/post/164229331239/darkdrabblings-spearfrost-well-this-i) amazing picture by [SpearFrost](http://spearfrost.tumblr.com/) has me shook. 
> 
> In fact, it shook me so much that I had to write this small McCree x Reader fic for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You had been looking forward to getting assigned this mission by Commander Reyes. It was right up your alley, requiring you to hack into Vishkar’s growing organization. Everyone knew that their company was getting their funding from some unsolicited source, but no one knew what that source was. 

You had wanted this mission since you first heard about it, and you were sure that it would be yours. You were the best hacker in Blackwatch, and you knew their systems better than anyone else. Imagine your surprise when the mission was assigned to none other than Jesse McCree. Again. 

You let out a curse as your friends, Tera and Jaimie, gave you the news. This mission wasn’t the first that you had been passed over for Jesse, and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last time.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll get the next one,” Tera says as she reaches out to pat your shoulder. The two of them were facing you and had been expressing their apologies for the last couple of minutes. They knew how much you were looking forward to this mission.

“I mean, but why McCree?!” you huff. “He doesn’t even look like he can unlock his phone, much less try and hack into the Vishkar system.”

Your friends nod in agreement before suddenly both going wide-eyed and still, not that you noticed, still too upset from the news.

“I guess being Commander Reyes’s bitch does have its perks,” you finish before finally noting the look of horror on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

“So I’m Reyes’ bitch, am I?” comes a voice from behind. The deep southern drawl was unmistakable, and your mouth dropped open when you realized your mistake

Jesse suddenly stepped next to you, an arm wrapping around both your shoulders as he begins to lean on you. Acting as if the two of you were friends and he didn’t just catch you talking shit about him behind his back. You’re too ashamed to glance his way, and you’re sure that he gives your friends some look that had them both quickly excusing themselves.

He gives your shoulder a sharp squeeze before speaking, “So you mind telling me what that was all about?”

You take a deep breath and close your eyes before speaking, “We were talking about how it was unfair that you got assigned the Vishkar mission when it was supposed to be mine.” You gathered some more courage and shook him off of you, finally turning around to face him before adding more. “I was also about to note the fact that ever since you came here, Reyes has assigned you, of all people, the best missions.”

Jesse says nothing as he looks down at you, his brown eyes trained on yours, and eventually, he starts laughing. You let out another huff and stomp your foot, frustrated that he was making fun of you.

“This isn’t funny, McCree! I'm serious when I say that you follow around Reyes like some lost puppy. I think he takes pity on you!”

His continued laughs are obnoxious to your ears, a reminder of how your petty complaints and insults don’t even phase him.

“I’m sorry, darlin,” he says between snickers, “You’re just too cute to take seriously.”

“Fuck you, McCree,” you say before turning around and walking away, his chuckles still ringing in your ears as you turn the corner. After a minute or two, you hear a familiar set of spurs behind you, and you’re forced to turn around as Jesse grabs your arm.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for laughing so hard,” Jesse says, a huge grin still on his face as you try and get away from him. “How about a wager then.”

You cock an eyebrow at him as he finally lets you go. “What kind of wager?”

“So you think you’re so deserving of this Vishakar mission, right? I’ll let you have it. If…”

“If, what?” he certainly has your interest now.

“If ya can beat me in a sparring match.”

You squint your eyes at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack. Now if ya don’t want it,” Jesse says while putting his hands up in defeat, “I can understand. You probably don’t have what it takes,” and turns around to begin walking away.

“Wait!” you called out, and he stopped. “If I beat you, you’ll hand the assignment over...no problem?” 

He turns back around to look at you to give you a single nod.

“What about Reyes?”

“How ‘bout you let me handle ol’ Reyes,” he responds while motioning you to follow him.

You scoff and follow him, “Figures you would.”

If he heard your remark, he said nothing while leading you to an empty training room. You both begin to take off your armor, ensuring an even match, and you step onto the mat. Jesse stood there as cool and collected as ever, a small smirk on his face as he watches you try to read him.

God, he infuriated you so much. His good looks and sweet talk got him far in this organization, and it didn’t help the fact that he was at Reyes’s beck and call. You wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk off his perfectly chiseled face. _Wait, what?_ You shook the thought from your head and lunged towards him

Jesse quickly sidestepped it and turned around to face you as you tried to regain your balance, 

“Did ya think an amateur move like that is going to take down the Commander’s bitch?”

This time you faked to the left and were able to manage a punch to his side, yet he barely flinched at the impact. A dark gleam crossed his eyes as he began to circle you and a small chuckle left his lips as his teasing started again, “So tell me darlin’, do ya think I’m the bitch when ya can’t even take me down?”

If he was trying to make you mad, it was working. You huffed in annoyance as he went for you this time. He went for a punch only instead to knock you on your ass as he kicked your legs out from under you.

“So if I’m the bitch,” he says as you land on your back. Jesse wasted no time on straddling your chest and began moving his knees to under your armpits, prohibiting you from moving your arms. “What does that make you?’

“Fuck you, Jesse McCree. You’re nothing but Reyes’s bitch and always will be,” you spat out as you wriggle underneath him.

He laughs loudly once again and places his hands on each of your wrists, pinning them by your head. You try to kick your legs to gain any leverage, but you still when you see a flash of red in his eyes, and he stops laughing. However, that shit eating grin is still plastered on his face as he hovers inches over your own. 

“Woof.”

You whimper as his lips crashed into yours and an involuntary shiver runs through your body as he growls against it, demanding entrance. You comply and slowly open for him, and he releases another moan in appreciation. His tongue fights for dominance in your mouth as his shaggy hair tickles your face, and he tightens the grip on your wrist as a warning to concede. 

You feel an ache grow between your legs as and you slowly relax under him. He sucks on your tongue for a bit before finally pulling away. You release a whimper at the loss of contact, and he shushes you as he slowly begins to leave a trail of kisses from cheek to ear. 

He nibbles on it for a bit before whispering into your ear, his deep drawl making you forget about the reason you’re in this situation in the first place, “Now, I need to teach ya a lesson, but first you gotta listen to what I say. Got it?”

You nod your head, and he continues, “On your front.”

Jesse releases your hands and slowly gets off your chest, eyes practically glaring at you when you shakily turn around onto your stomach. He wastes no time draping his body over yours, his face pressed against yours as his stubble rubs up against you, and his hands quickly move under your body to begin working on your belt. 

“Just stay still for me, doll. Let McCree show you just how much of a bitch he is.”

Another whimper leaves your lips as he pulls down your pants to your thighs, taking your underwear with them. Your ass is exposed to the cold air of the room, and he sits up to admire the view beneath him. 

“Damn, girlie,” he murmurs under his breath as he spreads your cheeks to find your slit already wet. “Ya want this don’t ya?”

You hear the clinks as he begins to undo his belt and can’t help the small moan that escapes your lips as a finger runs up your slip. 

“For such big talk earlier, I didn’t expect ya to be so eager for me. Such a slut.”

You let out a choked sob when he drapes himself back over you, his cock ready at your entrance.

“McCree, ple-”

“Now, don’t you start that. You’re the one who’s all bark and no bite,” reprimands Jesse as he pulls your hips up to meet his and slowly begins to push his thick cock through your sensitive walls.

Blinking back tears you try to ignore the searing pain running through your body as he forces himself inside. Your hand reaches out to grab at something as a searing pain runs through you, but he quickly covers your small hand with his large one, fingers entwining in yours. 

He hadn’t bothered preparing you at all, but the feeling of his entire length inside you had you feeling you full as he finally hilted inside your warmth. Your body wasted no time in lubricating itself as his hips begin to slowly rock into you. Small pants and moans leave your lips as he starts to pick up his pace. His lips trail kisses at the back of your neck while grunting as your body clenched tightly around him.

“Who’s the bitch now?” he loudly groans into your ear as the sound of his hips slapping against yours echoes in the large training room. 

You open your mouth to answer but no words come out as his pace increased. His free hand tangles in your hair and pulls your head back again, exposing your throat to him, and he repeats his question before ravishing your neck.

“I-I am,” you manage to stutter out before he gives a sharp thrust at your confession. He rewards you be releasing your hair and moves his hand underneath your body to begin rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. As soon as his fingers start their ministrations, he releases another loud groan as you clench hard against him yet again. 

“Say it again,” Jesse demands and his fingers increase their pressure against you as his pace picks up as well, “Who’s the bitch?”

“Me!” you yell out as your hips buck back into his.

His tongue licks your from the bottom of your neck to your ear, and your body shivers in response. Your earlobe tightly gripped between his teeth, and you’re no longer holding back your moans as his hips piston roughly into your sex.

Letting go of your earlobe he kisses the spot below your ear before speaking again, “Now tell me, darlin’. Whose bitch are ya?”

You can’t help but feel yourself get wetter at the question, the combined noises of your fluids cloud your mind as he pulls his hand from under you to yank once on your hair when you don’t answer.

“Yours,” you whine out, as his hand returns to their previous location. “I’m yours, Jesse.”

He squeezes your hand as his name leaves your mouth. He’s moved back to kissing and biting your neck again.

“That’s right, darlin. You’re my bitch. Now tell me,” Jesse's thrusts begin to pick up more speed as he pounds into you, “Are you close, bitch?” 

“Jesse!” you moan as your hips are no longer able to keep up with his. “Yes, I’m close. I’m so close.”

“Has my bitch been a good girl?”

“Yes!” 

His fingers rub your bud faster, and your eyes cloud with spots as your finally reach your peak. You scream his name in the empty room, and he continues pounding for a few more seconds before finally releasing himself inside your womb. He pants hard into your ear while continuing to grind his hips into you. Making sure that not a single drop went to waste.

The two of you lay there for a minute; the only sounds are the pants coming from Jesse and yourself while you come down from your high. The weight of his body would almost be comforting if it weren’t for the heat radiating off of him. Eventually, he lifts himself off of you and watches as his softening cock pulls out of your sex with a sick _shlick_ , and you can’t help the shiver that passes through your body at the noise.

Jesse lets out a satisfied grunt and slaps your ass before standing. “I reckon we better get cleaned up before the briefing. Wouldn’t wanna be late. Ya know how Reyes is one for being on time,” he says tucking himself back in and before extending a hand to you.

“What?” you ask, still a little lightheaded from the orgasm, as you take his hand. He helps you stand and balance yourself as your legs shake for a few seconds, still trying to get their bearings straight. “I thought I lost?”

“Oh ya did, sweetheart,” Jesse says while turning around and begins to walk towards the exit, leaving you to clean up the mess. “But this was a two-person mission from the start, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
